A medio vivir
by Lexie Asakura Kidou
Summary: Este fic, participa en le reto "Korra&Mako" del foro "Las cuatro Naciones". Summary: "Después del tiempo, te parecerá mentira, pero no me acostumbro", eso mismo pensaba Mako quien no se daría por vencido con la Avatar. Leve Lemon.


A medio vivir

Este fic participa en el reto Temático de Agosto "Korra&Mako" del foro "Las cuatro Naciones",

Siempre he querido participar en este foro y por falta de tiempo no puedo pero ahora si lo hice, por cierto debo dejar la advertencia de que hay lemon, muy leve pero lo hay, al final de cuentas no deja de ser amor, también es la primera vez que hago uno, así que no sé cómo haya quedado, espero no sea el peor lemon del mundo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de _La leyenda Korra_ no me pertenecen, pero si a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko (porque si fueran míos, el libro 4 seria emitido inmediatamente, la historia seria 100% Makorra) , yo sólo los utilizo para crear una historia loquita que surgió de mi cabeza,

La canción tampoco me pertenece es de Franco De Vita y se llama "A medio vivir"

Ahora si a leer…

La noche era fresca sobre la casa de la hermana de la jefa Beifong, Mako se encontraba caminando por los pasillos y es que después de lo ocurrido con los sujetos que planeaban llevarse a Korra no podía conciliar el sueño, ese simple recuerdo inundaba su cabeza, la sensación de que se la llevaran lejos, de perderla tal vez para siempre, de no ver de nuevo esos hermosos ojos azules, no ver nunca más su puchero infantil, escuchar su típico sarcasmo. Tan ensimismado estaba que no se había percatado que en el balcón al que se dirigía se encontraba la dueña de sus pensamientos, justo iba a dar media vuelta pues se sentía como si estuviera interrumpiendo un momento privado, pero con todo no pudo preguntarle cómo se sentía, para saber si debía consolarla, así que sintió la necesidad de ir hasta ella.

-Hola Korra-

-Hola Mako- Contestó la avatar dando un pequeño salto

-Disculpame, no quiero asustarte-

-No te preocupes, estaba muy concentrada-

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Mako, yendo al grano-

-Pues, no todos los días te quieren secuestrar y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo- contestó la ojiazul con la voz temblorosa.

-Sí, pero ¿sabes?, no dejaremos que se salgan con la suya, todos te protegeremos-.

- No es mi vida lo que me preocupa, me angustia saber que pongo vidas en peligro, sabiendo que yo soy quien debo protegerlos, es mi deber, soy el avatar protejo al mundo, no al revés- dijo exasperada la sureña.

-Pues es tu vida lo que más me preocupa Korra- habló el ojidoradp dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que había dicho.

-Mala idea, chico listo- dijo con amargura la morena- tú y tu hermano es lo único que deberían preocuparte.

-La vida de mi hermano me preocupa, es normal, siempre lo ha hecho, desde pequeños pero la mía- dijo dubitativo- no mucho cuando está a medio vivir-.

-¿De qué hablas Mako?- dudosa preguntó la chica.

-No es buen momento Korra- dijo esquivando la pregunta y avergonzado por hablar de sus sentimientos.

-¡No!, dímelo ahora- exigió la avatar curiosa.

-Pues que ha pasado un buen tiempo y el verte en peligro, me ha hecho abrir los ojos y darme cuenta cuanto te necesito- dijo un poco avergonzado el pelinegro.

-Mako, tenías razón, no era un buen momento- parló la avatar

-Pero tu insististe en saber- dijo dispuesto a decir lo que había callado- Dime algo Korra ¿en qué momento dejamos de hablarnos?, ¿en qué momento toda esta situación se tornó tan bizarra?

-No, no lo sé- dijo franca la chica

-¿Te acuerdas aquella vez en la tribu agua donde creciste cuando fuimos a la feria?- preguntó el ojidorado.

-El día que conociste a mi papá, debiste ver tu cara chico listo, parecía que le tuvieras miedo- dijo burlona la chica

-Bueno es que tu papá impone demasiado, y era la primera vez que me presentabas ente él no sabía que debía esperar- se excusó el chico, hubo un momento de silencio- Korra- la llamó muy bajo el chico-

-Dime- contestó la aludida

-¿Recuerdas es misma noche, bueno lo que hicimos?- Aun con la escasa luz de la Luna la castaña pudo distinguir el sonrojo en el maestro fuego.

-Lo recuerdo-dijo nerviosa la ojiazul, temblando ligeramente y no precisamente por el frio.

FLASHBACK

Después de la visita a la feria, Korra no podía dormir, como siempre que peleaba con su entonces novio, así que decidió ir a buscarlo, tenía una habitación para él sólo, se acercó al acama donde dormía plácidamente el chico con el gesto más dulce que ella había visto, por instinto acercó su mano a su mejilla la acarició, pasando a su nariz recta como siempre le encantaba, tocó su mentón que siempre estaba tenso, pero en estos momentos relajado, llegó a sus labios tan dulces y tiernos cuando estaban contra los suyos, y así acortó la distancia que los separaba, sólo rozándolos, al separarse soltó un suspiro, cerró su ojos y sintió su corazón corriendo desbocado.

-Te amo Mako- exclamó la morena.

-También te amo Korra- dijo despertando el joven maestro.

Alarmada la chica abrió los ojos como platos asustada, dando un ligero salto y si el chico no hubiera reaccionado rápido, hubiera caído de espaldas al suelo-

-Lo.. lo siento, vine a buscarte para disculparme- se excusó de prisa la sureña.

-Yo también debo disculparme, me porté como un tonto, siempre lo hago- parló el maestro.

-Correcto chico listo- le dio la razón el avatar

-Te amo Korra- volvió a decir el pelinegro

Ella no contestó simplemente lo besó dándole a entender que para describir lo que ella sentía por él no había palabras, solo acciones, con el paso de los segundos el beso se tornó más intenso, hasta que ambos se separaron por falta de aire, Mako tomó su rostro y le dio un beso en la frente, no quería correrla pero si la situación seguía así no iba dejar salir a Korra para besar todo su anatomía esta noche. La avatar notó que el dejaría las cosas hasta ahí.

-¿Puedo quedarme?. Preguntó la sureña

-Korra, si queremos que tu castidad siga a salvo, no sería una buena idea, si sigues aquí corro el riesgo de no resistirme a besarte hasta la sombra- parló un poco apenado el chico

-No.. no lo hagas- tomó valor la ojiazul para decir esto.

.Te amo y no necesito tomarte para que lo sepas- habló decidido el pelinegro.

En ese momento la avatar se sintió mal, bueno tal vez no fuera la mujer más bella y femenina del mundo, pero pensó que al menos podría provocar "algo" en Mako. El chico, supo a donde iban directamente sus pensamientos, cuando la fémina agachó la cabeza y sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas.

-Oye no Korra- dijo acunando su rostro entre sus manos- me gustas más de lo que tú crees, pero te respeto demasiado para saber que tal vez no soy la persona adecuada para que le entregues algo tan preciado.

-Te amo, y solo quiero demostrártelo- dijo la castaña.

En ese instante Mako besó la mejillas de Korra, su frente, su nariz, para terminar en sus labios el besó comenzó con suavidad pero a los pocos segundos se tornó profundo, pidiendo permiso para adentrar con su lengua la boca de su novia, en una batalla en la que parecía no haber ganador, ambos tenían hambre, y no precisamente de alimento, las manos de él bajaron a su cintura atrayéndolo con fuerza hacia él, su boca le dio un respiro a la de ella, y bajó hasta su cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos, y provocando un pequeño gemido por parte de la avatar, la camiseta de su chica le empezó a estorbar y la sacó por su cabeza, perdiendo en el proceso la suya también, inmediatamente quedó embelesado al notar que no había ninguna prenda que cubriera el torso de la morena, la recostó sobre la cama, para poder quitar los pantalones de la ojiazul y después ella intentó quitarle los suyos pero tenía problemas, así que fue auxiliada por el ojidorado, regreso a su boca, mientras ella acariciaba su nuca, y él, las piernas firmes de su novia, el momento había llegado y la última prenda que ambos tenían terminó en el suelo, él se levantó solo un poco para mirar esos ojos azules que lo habían atrapado desde el primer momento en que los vió, claramente la sureña tenía miedo, no quería lastimarla, él por todo lo aprendido en las calles, había perdido su castidad un par de años atrás pero era la primera vez de Korra, y sabía que no sería muy cómodo, le mostró una sonrisa de medio lado, infundiéndole seguridad.

-Te amo demasiado, y si no quieres continuar lo entiendo- le dijo Mako

-Estoy lista, te amo, te necesito- le contestó la chica.

Y así poco a poco el ojidorado se adentró en la chica, quien al recibirlo, se quejó y unas lagrimitas se escaparon por la comisura de sus ojos, se aferró a la espalda de él, mientras que Mako le daba besitos por todo el rostro para tratar de aliviar su suplicio, cuando la chica estuvo lista fue marcando el ritmo, hasta que ambos llegaron juntos al Nirvana.

Mako se recostó y sobre su pecho estaba la avatar.

-Jamás voy a dejar que te hagan daño- dijo el pelinegro dándole un beso en la frente- siempre estaré contigo, aunque parezca que no te amo, aun entonces, estarás en mi corazón.

Korra sabía perfectamente el significado de un beso en la frente "siempre estaré contigo"

FIN FLASHBACK

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso ahora?- lo sacó de su recuerdo un poco irritada

-Pues que ese día te hice una promesa, y siempre la cumpliré, aquella vez que terminaste conmigo, te di la razón y pensé que la vida debía continuar, y por ello dormía en la estación de policías, pero sin ti me quedé a la mitad, no es haya perdido algo, es que tú te quedaste con la otra mitad de mí, me dejaste a medio sentir.

-Mako, no, no sigas- Pidió la avatar sabiendo lo fresco que aún eran esos recuerdos.

-No Korra, escuchame- parlo el aludido- después de esos días, esperaba que fueras a buscarme, te esperaba, te espero y es como si aún sintiera tus latidos cada vez que te besaba, como si estuviera sincronizado mi corazón al tuyo.

-Mako, solo el tiempo dirá si fue o no lo correcto terminar, solo hay que darle tiempo al tiempo.

-Tienes razón- Dijo dándose por vencido, sabía que era difícil razonar con ella y más aún con la situación y el riesgo que corrían-Llevamos tiempo hablando y no te aburriré más con mis discursos, no está de más hablar de vez en cuando.

-No, no me aburres, es sólo que, es tarde Mako, descansa.

-No me daré por vencido Korra, estaré aquí para ti- exclamó el maestro fuego.

-No dejes de hacerlo Mako- dio media vuelta para alejarse.

-Después del tiempo, te parecerá mentira, pero no me acostumbro- finalizó Mako para sí mismo viéndola perderse en la noche

N/a: Bueno felicidades han llegado al final, espero que haya sido de su agrado, y quieran comentar


End file.
